


Sleepover, Truth or dare

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Supernatural, bagels - Fandom
Genre: Bagels, F/F, Pizza, Sleepovers, Supernatural - Freeform, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepover with Charlie, Meg and Garth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover, Truth or dare

Charlie had felt alone recently. So Meg invited her and Garth over for a sleepover. Soon they were all seated in Meg’s room, sitting in their sleeping bags with three half eaten pizzas laying on the floor.  
“So anyone up for truth or dare?” Said Charlie  
“Yeah, sure” Garth responded and Charlie turned to Meg  
“I’m in!” She said mouth full of pizza.  
“I’ll start!” Charlie cried “Garth! Truth or dare?”  
“Truth”  
“Um…What’s the nicest thing someone has ever said to you?”  
“That I don’t suck”  
There was an awkward silence after that until Charlie picked Meg picked up the game again “Yeah…Um let’s move on. It’s your turn Garth” she said  
“Meg, truth or dare?” Garth said  
“Um… Dare!”  
“I…Um…I dare you to make out with Charlie for 30 Seconds!”  
Meg looked at the ginger bagel “I’m cool with it” Charlie said and took a bite of her pizza  
“You have to do it!” Garth commanded. Meg sighed and moved in closer, closing their gap between their lips. The two bagels made out for about 3 second before breaking up and awkwardly going back to the game.  
“Well that was awkward…” Garth said when they finished  
They played for several hours afterwards. Then they put on some songs on the IPod and danced like maniacs until they fell down exhausted in a pile.  
“We didn’t even finish our pizza” Charlie breathed out before they all feel asleep  
THE END


End file.
